Conventionally, a computer is employed to create and process an image, and to print a plurality of the same images in a row on a single page of a recording sheet. That is, there is a computer system that has a layout function for arranging and printing a plurality of images on a single page of a sheet. This layout function for arranging N images on a single page is called an “N in 1” function. According to this function, for example, a computer is employed to create an original document for a business card, and to print a plurality of such documents on a single page of a recording sheet.
A conventional printed example is shown in FIG. 13. The example in FIG. 13 is an “8 in 1 ” function that arranges eight images (documents 31) on a single page of a recording sheet 32. For such a printing system, an image printing layout is predesignated, and when eight images (documents 31) are to be printed on a single page of the recording sheet 32, as shown in FIG. 13, the positions of the individual images are determined in accordance with the predesignated layout. Thus, extra margins occur that cannot be effectively utilized.